Wunder
by July-chan
Summary: .Eis a loucura da minha lucidez. Todos tem o seu milagre, Sawatari Makoto é o meu. Yuichi x Makoto


**Disclaimer:** Kanon e Kanon 2006 não me pertencem, eles são de propriedade de Key, Kyoto Animation, BS-i e empresas licenciadas.

Yuichi ficaria com qualquer pessoa, menos com quem fica se eu fosse detentora dos direitos da série... *pessoa que discorda de quase todos os finais*

* * *

"_FF-Sol 100 Temas- Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009"  
__Resposta ao tema 41 – LUCIDEZ_

o

**oO Wunder Oo**

o

Yuichi dirigia calmamente pela avenida pouco movimentada da cidade, o alto moreno de olhos castanhos escutava o CD de sua banda favorita enquanto se dirigia para a casa de sua tia, onde comemorariam o aniversário de sua prima... Josefina? Micondrina?... sorriu ao se lembrar da menina, que ficava brava e chateada quando ele fingia não saber o nome dela... Nayuki.

Mal percebeu uma lombada, que derrubou seu porta CDs no chão. Sem pensar nas conseqüências, baixou para pegar o objeto e quando se levantou, pisou com toda a força no freio, mas não conseguiu evitar a colisão.

Depois de alguns segundos de choque, saiu correndo do carro, vendo o franzino corpo caído no chão. Afastou os cabelos dourados e admirou o rosto de traços delicados.

Com a mão ainda trêmula, pegou o próprio celular e discou o número da emergência.

Preocupado com o estado de sua "vítima", Yuichi permaneceu na sala de espera do hospital, impacientemente esperando por alguma enfermeira ou médico que pudesse lhe dar alguma notícia.

Suspirou desanimado, xingando-se mentalmente por ser tão desligado certas vezes. Levantou o rosto, vendo alguns telefones de uso público ao canto da grande sala de esperas e algumas pessoas aflitas conversando sobre fatalidades com alguém do outro lado.

Caminhou até um deles, de tonalidade cinza e toque frio. Discou habilmente o telefone da casa de sua tia, esperando três toques para ser atendido.

Afastou levemente o aparelho do ouvido quando um ensurdecedor barulho de buzina pode ser escutado por ele e por todos os que o rodeavam.

Sorriu sem jeito, voltando o telefone em sua posição normal.

- Moshi Moshi.

- Akiko-san, aqui é o Yuichi.

- Yuichi-kun, estamos esperando para cortar o bolo.

O moreno tentou explicar o acontecido sem deixar sua tia preocupada, pediu para falar com a prima, se desculpar e lhe parabenizar pelo dia.

- Não Nayuki, não precisa me trazer um relógio, muito menos aquele gato. – tentava Yuichi se livrar do abanador frenético de rabos... rosa. – Sim, sim, depois vou pra casa, guarde um pedacinho de bolo pra mim.

**oOoOoOo**

- Vocêêê... – a jovem loira saiu batendo os pés de dentro do ambulatório.

- Hei, você está bem? – Yuichi levantou-se de um pulo segurando nos braços dela.

- Ahh sim, e você se importa? – Bateu nas mãos do jovem para que ele lhe soltasse.

- Claro, você veio desacordada para o hospital.

- E de quem foi a culpa?

- 'Péra aí, eu não tive a intenção de te machucar.

- Auuu... – cerrou os olhos sentindo uma forte dor. – Mas machucou.

- Aizawa Yuichi.

- E o que me interessa? Auuu. – cambaleou.

- Qual é o seu nome? – Amparou-a fazendo com que ela sentasse no banco.

- Sawatari Makoto. – pressionou os olhos com as mãos, piscou e continuou a olhar feio para Yuichi.

O rapaz bocejou alto, encostando por segundos a cabeça no encosto do sofá, quando reabriu os olhos não viu mais a bela loira ao seu lado.

- Cadê ela? – perguntou para uma mulher sentada perto dele que deu de ombros por não saber.

Yuichi caminhou até a atendente, que no momento desligava o telefone.

- Pra onde ela foi?

- Ela quem senhor?

- Uma moça loira, aquela que veio há pouco tempo na ambulância, a que eu atropelei.

- O senhor está louco?

- Claro que não, estou em plena lucidez. – exasperou-se passando a mão nos cabelos. – Sawatari Makoto.

A atendente olhou para uma enfermeira que rapidamente correu o dedo pela prancheta que carregava nas mãos.

- Senhor, pode vir comigo, por favor?

Yuichi seguiu a enfermeira até um enorme corredor branco, parou a frente de um quarto e entrou logo após dela, vendo aquele corpo conhecido desacordado na cama. Arregalou os olhos e entreabriu a boca, sentindo-a secar.

- Ela precisou voltar?

- Senhor, ela não saiu. A senhorita Sawatari entrou em coma logo após a cirurgia.

Yuichi olhou assustado para a enfermeira, balançando a cabeça em negativa.

- Ela estava comigo na sala pouco tempo atrás.

- Parece cansado, deixe seu telefone na recepção que avisaremos quando houver alteração no quadro de saúde dela. Vá para casa descansar.

O rapaz olhou para a jovem deitada na cama, esfregou os olhos, olhou denovo e suspirou cansado. Devia realmente estar ficando louco.

**oOoOoOo**

- Yuichi-kun. – Nayuki veio logo ao encontro do primo com um pedaço de bolo nas mãos.

- Ahh Josefina, eu estou meio cansado, guarde pra mim na geladeira, por favor?

- Err.. meu nome não é Josefina. – a jovem fez um beicinho, arrancando risadas de Yuichi.

- Boa noite Nayuki... ahh, boa noite Akiko-san. – subiu correndo antes que as duas derrubassem um monte de perguntas nele.

Yuichi subiu para o quarto, pegou o pijama e foi tomar um banho para relaxar. Saiu da banheira, secou-se e vestiu-se. Caminhou até o espelho, embaçado e passou a mão no local, vendo a imagem da jovem Makoto no lugar.

- Ahhhhhhh. – Yuichi e o reflexo gritaram ao mesmo tempo, o rapaz caiu sentado, correndo para abrir a porta, fechando-a e segurando para que ninguém saísse de lá.

- O que aconteceu? – Akiko gritou do andar inferior, enquanto Nayuki olhava assustada para o primo.

- Ela está aí dentro?

Nayuki entrou no banheiro, olhando a cada centímetro do lugar, não encontrando ninguém.

- Err, Yuichi-kun, você está louco?

- To começando a acreditar que sim. – respirou fundo, entrando temeroso no quarto, deitou-se na cama e cobriu a cabeça com o lençol e pode dormir por um tempo.

- Hi hi hi. – o rapaz pôde ouvir uma risadinha ao fundo, se aproximando dele.

De súbito tirou o lençol do rosto, deparando-se com a jovem conhecida tentando fazer alguma coisa contra ele.

- Há. Peguei. – Com o susto, a loira caiu ao chão, indignada.

- Sem graça.

- Quem é você?

- Como assim quem sou eu seu louco desvairado?

- Mas que droga, eu não sou louco, não sou louco, NÃO NÃO NÃO!!!

- Yuichi? – Nayuki abriu a porta devagar, vendo o primo sentado no chão.

- Err... bem eu, eu vou... vou sair. – pulou do chão passando a mão em algumas roupas e indo para o banheiro.

Saiu dando tchau para a prima e a tia, sem nem tomar o café da manhã.

Yuichi entrou rapidamente em um consultório médico, leu a palavra "psicóloga" inscrita na porta bege a sua frente e cerrou os olhos sussurrando.

- Eu não sou louco.

- Senhor, o doutor pode atendê-lo agora.

Yuichi entrou na sala, tenebrosa como ele sempre imaginou, um divã ao centro e um senhor, com os traços da idade marcados no rosto e estampados na barba e no cabelo branco.

- Sente-se aqui meu jovem e me conte o que acontece com você.

O moreno deitou-se no divã, sentindo-se desconfortável mesmo com as macias almofadas abaixo de si.

- Bom, tudo começou quando... ela. – gritou pulando, apontando para algum lugar no canto da sala.

O médico olhou para onde Yuichi apontava e não viu nada.

- Ela quem?

- Eu a atropelei ontem e desde então ela me persegue. – esfregou os olhos com as mãos, olhando indignado para o psicólogo.

- O senhor afirma ver uma mulher morta?

- Não, céus, ela está viva, mas está em coma e agora aparece ali, ali ó. – apontava para a imagem percebida apenas por ele, que mantinha o dedo sobre os lábios, indicando que ficasse quieto, com uma expressão preocupada.

O psicólogo rapidamente ligou para a recepcionista e dois homens entraram no local, agarrando Yuichi pelos braços.

- Me solta, me solta, eu não estou louco.

A mulher discou o número que o moreno passou como sendo de sua casa, uma voz feminina atendeu do outro lado e o médico aconselhou-a a vir no consultório.

- Senhora? – Akiko aprontou-se logo e saiu de casa sem que Nayuki percebesse, preocupada. – Seu sobrinho me procurou, dizendo de uma mulher, ele se descontrolou e começou a falar que a via no canto da sala.

- Yuichi-kun está louco?

- Seu sobrinho apresenta sintomas de uma doença mental grave, devemos encaminhá-lo logo para a clínica. Só precisamos da assinatura de alguém responsável.

Akiko olhou pela janela do consultório, vendo Yuichi gritar com os homens que tentavam colocar uma camisa de força. Suspirou cansada já com lágrimas nos olhos.

**oOoOoOo**

- E as raposas viveram na floresta para sempre. – Mishio contava a mesma história todos os dias, enquanto Piro, o gatinho malhado da irmã brincava com o cabelo desta.

Já fazia alguns meses que ela estava lá, deitada naquela mesma cama, monitorada por aparelhos. A mais velha queria que Makoto se sentisse feliz, por isso ia visitá-la todos os dias, paciente, esperando algum sinal de melhora.

- Quando vai acordar minha irmã. – Debruçou a cabeça sobre a loira.

- Yuichi. – Mishio levantou-se rápido, vendo uma lágrima rolar dos olhos da irmã, saiu correndo do quarto, procurando por um médico.

**oOoOoOo**

A "casa" onde Yuichi estava era até confortável, com poucas pessoas, mas ele não se sentia bem lá. Seu gênio forte era o responsável por altas doses de calmantes que o deixavam meio "zen".

Foi num desses momentos que Akiko e Nayuki foram visitar o jovem, acompanhadas por Mishio, que alegou ser uma velha conhecida.

- Yuichi-kun, trouxemos uma amiga sua pra te visitar.

- Olá, sou Sawatari Mishio.

Ao ouvir o sobrenome, voltou os olhos rapidamente para a jovem que lhe sorriu piscando para ele.

Mishio sorriu, lembrando-se das palavras do médico.

"- O corpo dela está bem, mas a mente. Ela não quer acordar e isso eu não sei responder o porquê."

Makoto ficava repetindo o nome de Yuichi toda a hora, logo a irmã mais velha percebeu que o rapaz poderia ser a chave da cura da loira.

Naquela mesma noite, Yuichi fugiu da clínica, com a ajuda de algumas pessoas, entrando escondido no hospital onde Makoto estava internada.

- Eis a loucura da minha lucidez. – o moreno passou a mão pelos cabelos macios da jovem, depositando um leve beijo nos lábios róseos.

- Yuichi. – Makoto sorriu. – Seu louco.

* * *

Sem música por enquanto...

Ufa! *limpa o suor*

Deu trabalho...

Lucidez e Loucura andam de mãos dadas. *ouvi isso uma vez e gostei*

Wunder = Milagre em alemão

Kanon + E se fosse verdade + Uma mente brilhante


End file.
